


Momentos

by Chiidory



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Assemble - Freeform, Avengers Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiidory/pseuds/Chiidory
Summary: El grupo conocido como el escuadrón de super héroes logró hacerse de la gema de la realidad,los vengadores ahora son un grupo de villanos y ellos los super héroes.





	Momentos

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño One Shot es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado (Dave no me aviso antes ;). Para entenderlo deben ver Avengers Assemble que es lo más Stony que nos ha dado Marvel, en especifico es el Capítulo 9 de la Temporada 2. Si no lo han visto no pasa nada, solo no lo van a entender y no es un stony tal cual, es muy Light.
> 
> En fin, gracias por leer y disfruten 

El mundo es un lugar extraño.

Desde que desperté siempre lo he pensado pero…hoy más que nunca no lo entiendo, siento una gran picazón que no puedo aliviar.

Hace mucho tiempo, más del que quisiera de hecho, fui un héroe. Del tipo que se acrifica y peleaba en nombre del país que lo vio nacer,un símbolo,supongo que me fastidio por que por extraño que parezca hoy soy un "villano". Aun no entiendo exactamente por qué pero el tipo de las noticias no deja de decirlo…es como si tuviera que ser así. Pero yo no soy así,no me siento así ¡Me están obligando! no sé quién, cómo o por qué, pero algo me impide ser como soy...y no soy yo.

Maldición, he pensado en esto durante mucho tiempo, hasta hacerme doler la cabeza. Beuno, no tanto tiempo...sólo las últimas semanas.

Me siento sólo.

No puedo confiar en nadie.

A pesar de que desperté hace mucho tiempo, antes no me sentía así.

Todo esto es un error.

-.-.-.-

El grupo conocido como el escuadrón de super héroes logró hacerse de la gema de la realidad,los vengadores ahora son un grupo de villanos y ellos los super héroes.

-.-.-.-

Hoy supe que el malhechor "Iron Man" ataco al Escuadrón Supremo en la 5° Av, es raro pero desde que recuerdo sigo sus pasos, es como si algo me dijera que no debo perderlo de vista. Pude montarme en su Jet y llegar a su guarida sin problemas porque la clave de acceso estaba en mi mente y ni siquiera sé ¿por qué conozco ese tipo de cosas? ¡De alguien que en mi vida he visto en persona!

Pfff

En fin, analicé la información que ha rehuido y encontré que el tipo en cuestión es un muy mal villano, no roba, no hakea cuentas o destruye cosas de otros…bueno sólo del escudaron, por ello cuando el héroe "Nighthawk" vino a buscarme, lo enfrente y me escabullí, pero sin dudarlo fui a donde estaba el presumido "Tony Stark", que… por extraño que parezca ayudaba a otros villanos.

Me mantuve a la distancia, pues no puedo dejarme llevar por lo que me rodea…demasiadas cosas a mi alrededor me alertan para no salir sin que sepa a lo que me enfrento.

Y cuando él me llamo mi corazón dio un salto.

Ese malestar que me acompaña comenzó a disiparse al analizar sus palabras…últimamente la tensión me estaba abrumando, estoy muy paranoico. Lo admito ¡Pero saber sus pensamiento! su análisis a lo que está pasando me reconfortó; le dijo a los demás que la gema de Spectro está creando alucinaciones colectivas y al fin entendí.

Nosotros somos los héroes.

Eso sí tiene sentido...toda mi vida me he dedicado a hacer lo que creo correcto ¡además! Se supone que soy el malo pero no sé ni siquiera que cosas malas puedo hacer...soy malo como villano. Y eso es alivia enormemente.

Tony al principio creyó que éramos una gran banda de villanos. Le cuestione sobre sus juegos y le dije la verdad ¡Y no sé por qué! Hablar con él es irritante pero divertido, es un tipo inteligente, con comentarios mordaces y al cual no entiendo completamente (lo cual no es nuevo para mi pero no me molesta,además contrario quiero demostrar que eso no me intimida), en fin, se mofo diciendo que podía caer hacia atrás y él me sostendría, y para mi sorpresa lo hizo…

Cuando dijo que no somos malos y se preparaba para su vuelo, algo me impulso a detenerlo…no sé por qué pero odie la idea de él sacrificándose por otros, como si ya hubiera visto eso sin poder hacer nada. Él empeoro todo al no hacer caso a mi advertencia ¡al decir que nada le pasaría pues no estábamos en un mundo real! Me miro y dijo que apostaba su vida por nosotros, su seguridad y esa muestra de confianza me hicieron reaccionar.

Verlo morir me hizo entender.

Nosotros estamos aquí para salvar inocentes.

Les dije a todos que Tony tuvo fe en nosotros, lo mínimo que le debíamos es hacer lo mismo…y creí que si cambiábamos la realidad él volvería. Planee una estrategia y cada vez confirmaba la teoría, conocía las debilidades y fortalezas de cada miembro,les hablaba con firmeza y donde de mando que he adquirido a lo largo de mi carrera militar,pero de alguna manera parecía correcto...ellos confiaban en mi para entrar y cumplir la misión. Al llegar a la torre, todo se me hizo tan familiar, como si estuviera en mi hogar, obvio tenía algunos cambios en los colores y estilo...pero reconocí el espacio además de moverme con soltura. Por el rostro de mi equipo ellos se sentían igual.

Como sea, la infiltración salió bien. Peleamos con los "héroes" hasta que caí al vacío con mi propio escudo. Tenia tanto miedo… ¡Afortunadamente ese pequeño rayo de realidad lo trajo!

Y vaya…el nuevo Tony ¡Wow!

Bueno, técnicamente es el viejo Tony, un tipo cálido y gracioso, que al parecer está acostumbrado a llevarme por el aire y al cual mi memoria muscular responde peleando de una magnifica manera a su lado.

La lucha fue de lo mejor, en equipo logró vencerlos recordando como era trabajar todos juntos...extrañé mis amigos.

Al tomar la gema de la realidad y llevarla esa extraña maquina con la cual estaban desapareciendo a los demás, sólo pude pensar en volver a casa y funciono. Recordé todo, a mi familia, a mis mejores amigos y a él.

Lamentablemente no nos dio tiempo de nada pues Nighthawk acciono unas bombas que casi hacen caer a la Torre de los vengadores. Obviamente los miembros más fuertes del equipo la detuvieron mientras Jarvis la reparaba, Hulk y Thor siempre también impresionantes, Tony igual...a la altura de las circunstancias.

Salvamos al mundo otra vez y como siempre hable con todos sobre lo que había hecho Tony, sobre el gran líder que es y cuando le agradecí su respuesta alentó infinitamente. Le creo.

En cualquier realidad estamos juntos para luchar.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero te haya gustado partner 


End file.
